nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Voice Actors
This page is for the cast of every game. Main Cast *Nancy Drew **Lani Minella (1998-2015) **Brittany Cox (2019-present) *Bess Marvin **Lani Minella (1998) **Katie Denny (1999-2000) **Clair Gallagher (2001) **Punchy LaRue (2001) **Alisa Murray (2002-2003, 2005-2006) **Abby Murray (2004) **Jennifer Pratt (2007-present) *George Fayne **Lani Minella (1998) **Lindsey Newman (1999-2000) **Maureen Nelson (2001-2003) **Jena Cane (2003) **Patty Pomplun (2003-2008) **Chiara Motley (2009-2011) **Sofia Rybin (2014-present) *Ned Nickerson **Bill Corkery (1998) **Ryan Campbell (1999) **Scott Carty (2001-present) * Frank Hardy ** Joshua Silwa (2002-2003) ** Wayne Rawley (2003-2005) ** Jonah von Spreeken (2006-present) * Rob Jones as Joe Hardy (2002-present) * Carson Drew ** Dennis Regan (2005) ** Ken Boynton (2011-present) Secrets Can Kill *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew, Bess Marvin and George Fayne *John Truong as Hal Tanaka *Rick Calvert as Hulk Sanchez *Bill Corkery as Daryl Gray and Ned Nickerson *Donna Rowry as Connie Watson *Kenton Leach as Mitch Dillon Secrets Can Kill Remastered *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *John Truong as Hal Tanaka *Chris Maxfield as Detective Beech *Ulric Dihle as Daryl Gray *Brenda Joyner as Connie Watson *Daniel Guttenberg as Hulk Sanchez *Simon Choule as Mitch Dillon *Alex Yopp as Jake Rogers *Scott Carty as Ned Nickerson Stay Tuned for Danger *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew and Millie Strathorn *Moriah Seebold as Mattie Jensen *Ryan Drummond as Rick Arlen *Bob Heath as Dwayne Powers and Ralph Guardino *J'eral Fontaine as Lillian Weiss *Frank Martin as William Pappas *Ryan Campbell as Ned Nickerson *Katie Denny as Bess Marvin *Lindsey Newman as George Fayne Message in a Haunted Mansion *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Janis Page as Rose Green *Valerie Mosley as Abby Sideris *Scott Carty as Charlie Murphy *Brian Hargus as Louis Chandler *Maia McCarthy as Hannah Gruen *Katie Denny as Bess Marvin *Lindsey Newman as George Fayne *Shannon Kipp as Emily Foxworth Treasure in the Royal Tower *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Thomas Stewart as Dexter Egan *Tara V. Smith as Lisa Ostrum *Justin Barrett as Jacques Brunais *Keri Healey as Professor Hotchkiss *Claire Gallagher as Bess Marvin *Maureen Nelson as George Fayne *Scott Carty as Ned Nickerson The Final Scene *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *David Hogan as Brady Armstrong and The Amazing Monty *Alan Smythe as Nicholas Falcone and Construction Worker *Bob Heath as Joseph Hughes and Sergeant Mac Ramsey *Keri Healey as Simone Mueller and Madeline *Alena Saunders as Eustacia Andropov *Scott Carty as Ned Nickerson and Shermon Trout *Punchy LaRue as Bess Marvin *Maureen Nelson as George Fayne Secret of the Scarlet Hand *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Laurie Jerger as Joanna Riggs *Jake Perrine as Taylor Sinclair *David S. Hogan as Henrik van der Hune *Gary Hoffman as Alejandro del Rio *Alisa Murray as Bess Marvin *Maureen Nelson as George Fayne *Joshua Silwa as Frank Hardy *Rob Jones as Joe Hardy *Wayne Rawley as Franklin Rose and Silvio Jr. *Scott Plusquellec as Gordon Bluefoot, Mack, and Dr. Bob Bobson *Simone Choule as Prudence Rutherford *Julie Rawley as Poppy Dada *Scott Carty as Henry Daddle *Amy Broomhall as Sheila Schultz Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Katie Klein as Emily Griffin *Scott Plusquellec as Jeff Akers *David S. Hogan as Red Knott *Keri Healey as Sally McDonald *Margaret O'Malley as Vivian Whitmore *Alisa Murray as Bess Marvin *Maureen Nelson as George Fayne *Joshua Silwa as Frank Hardy *Rob Jones as Joe Hardy Alena Saunders was uncredited for voicing Eustacia Andropov. The Haunted Carousel *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Laurie Jerger as Joy Trent *Gary Hoffman as Elliot Chen *Jonah von Spreekin as Harlan Bishop, Anton Sukov, The Receptionist and Miles the Magnificent Memory Machine *Kathleen Howe as Ingrid Corey *Keri Healey as Paula Santos *Alisa Murray as Bess Marvin *Maureen Nelson as George Fayne *Joshua Silwa as Frank Hardy *Rob Jones as Joe Hardy *Fred Draeger as K.J. Perris and Tink Obermeier *Max Holechek as Lance Huffington and Luis Guerra Danger on Deception Island *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Shelley McIntyre as Katie Firestone *Amy Augustine as Jenna Deblin *Jonah von Spreekin as Andy Jason and Casey Porterfield *Richard Stein as Holt Scotto *Alisa Murray as Bess Marvin *Jena Cane as George Fayne *Wayne Rawley as Frank Hardy *Rob Jones as Joe Hardy *Julie Rawley as Irina Predoviciu *Shannon Kipp as Hilda Swenson The Secret of Shadow Ranch *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Abby Murray as Bess Marvin and Frances Humber *Patty Pomplun as George Fayne *Wayne Rawley as Frank Hardy *Rob Jones as Joe Hardy *David S. Hogan as Tex Britten *Amy Broomhall as Mary Yazzie *Jonah von Spreekin as Shorty Thurmond, Mineral Map Guy, Radio Voice and Charleena's Assistant *Stephen Hando as Dave Gregory *Julie Rawley as Charleena Purcell and Radio Voice *Shannon Kipp as Bet Rawley *John Nelson as Ed Rawley *Gary Hoffman as Sheriff Hernandez, Radio Voice and Dirk Valentine *Max Holechek as Meryl Humber Curse of Blackmoor Manor *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew and Loulou *Amy Broomhall as Mrs. Drake *Conni Ellern as Jane Penvellyn *Jenn Ruzumna as Linda Penvellyn *Sarah Papineau as Ethel Bossiny *Stephen Hando as Nigel Mookerjee *Dora Lanier as Mrs. Petrov *Scott Carty as Ned Nickerson *Jonah von Spreecken as Hugh Penvellyn, Tommy Tucker and Alan Penvellyn *Alyssa Keene as Paliki Vadas *Max Holechek as 1930s Radio Announcer Secret of the Old Clock *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Dennis Regan as Carson Drew *Sarah Papineau as Jane Willoughby *Walayn Sharples as Emily Crandall *Tim Moore as Richard Topham *Ben Laurance as Jim Archer *Amy Broomhall as Mrs. O'Shea *Megan Hill as Ms. Jakowski *Chris Spott as Mr. Phelps *Jonah von Spreecken as Tubby Telegrams Man *Alisa Murray as Bess Marvin *Patty Pomplun as George Fayne *Cory as Uri Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Wayne Rawley as Frank Hardy *Rob Jones as Joe Hardy *Sarah Papineau as Lori Girard *Julia Francis as Charleena Purcell *Lowell Deo as John Grey *Jeff Minnerly as Tino Balducci *Alisa Murray as Bess Marvin *Patty Pomplun as George Fayne *Amy Broomhall as Fatima and The Waitress *Jason Sharp as The Engineer and The Oldtimer Danger by Design *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Amy Broomhall as Jing Jing Ling *Megan Hill as Heather McKay and Monique *Shawnmarie Yates as Minette and Malika *Guy Nelson as Jean-Michel Traquenard *Stephen Hando as Dieter von Schwesterkrank, Zu and Ernst Schmeck *Dana Cali as Lynn Manrique *Tim Moore as Hugo Butterly, Monsieur Marchand and Gunther Schmeck *Simone Choule as Prudence Rutherford *Alisa Murray as Bess Marvin *Patty Pomplun as George Fayne *Jonah von Spreecken as Frank Hardy *Rob Jones as Joe Hardy *Mathias Janglia as The Waiter and Police The Creature of Kapu Cave *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Jonah von Spreecken as Frank Hardy *Rob Jones as Joe Hardy *Scott Carty as Ned Nickerson *Ross Douglas as Big Island Mike Mapu *Leslie Wadsworth as Quigley Kim *Dan Murphy as Malachi Craven *Judith Knowles as Pua Mapu *Don Darryl Rivera as Richard Aikens, The Pawnbroker, Johnny Kuto, and The Yellow Suited Guard *RFA Krolmeister as The Gate Guard *Anne Grant as Dr. Kim's Employer The White Wolf of Icicle Creek *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew and Freddie Randall *Mark Shone as Ollie Randall *Kate Jaeger as Chantal Moique *Jonah von Spreecken as Bill Kessler *Gabriel Baron as Lou Talbot *Evan Newton as Yanni Volkstaia *Kate Wisniewski as Guadalupe Comillo *Keith Dahlgren as Sheriff Mahihkan *Scott Carty as Ned Nickerson *Jeff Minnerly as Tino Balducci *Amy Broomhall as Nikki Sabatini Legend of the Crystal Skull *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Jason Sharp as Lamont Warrick *Walayn Sharples as Renee Amande *Keith Dahlgren as Gilbert Buford *Brian Neel as Henry Bolet *Jennifer Pratt as Bess Marvin *Scott Carty as Ned Nickerson *Keri Healey as Professor Hotchkiss *Scot Kirk as The Authenticator The Phantom of Venice *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Adrienne MacIan as Helena Berg *Jonah von Spreecken as Colin Baxter *Gin Hammond as Margherita Faubourg *Bruce Milligan as Enrico Tazza *Scott Carty as Ned Nickerson *Rob Jones as Joe Hardy *Angela Mills as Sophia Leporace *Simone Choule as Prudence Rutherford The Haunting of Castle Malloy *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Evan Mosher as Donal Delaney *Alycia Delmore as Kyler Mallory *Matthew C. Shimkus as Kit Foley *Peter Dylan O'Connor as Matt Simmons *Daniel Christenson as Alan Payne *Scott Carty as Ned Nickerson *Jennifer Pratt as Bess Marvin *Patty Pomplun as George Fayne *Jonah von Spreecken as Seamus Lights, Camera, Curses! *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Gin Hammond as Molly McKenna *Keith Dahlgren as Arthur Hitchens *Adrienne MacIan as Eda Brooks *Jonah von Spreecken as Jorge Jackson *Erik Osaben as Z. B. Collingwood *Melissa Heidrich as Lydia Linn Ransom of the Seven Ships *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew, Coucou and The Vervet Monkeys *Chiara Motley as George Fayne *Jennifer Pratt as Bess Marvin *Jonah von Spreecken as Johnny Rolle *Keith Dahlgren as The Pilot Resorting to Danger! *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Matt Shimkus as Nick Bleski *Amy Broomhall as Joanna Brown *Mark Waldstein as Helfdan Helgason and Cassidy Jones *Adrienne MacIan as Jasmine Ivy *Samara Lerman as Mrs. Montague Warnings at Waverly Academy *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Samara Lerman as Mel Corbalis *Adrienne MacIan as Rachel Hubbard *Emilie Rommel as Corine Myers *Khanh Doan as Izzy Romero *Kasey Brockwell as Leela Yadav *Nicole Fierstein as Megan Vargas *Charissa Bertels as Paige Griffin *Scott Carty as Ned Nickerson Trail of the Twister *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Jessica Avellone as Debbie Kircum *Alex Robertson as Scott Varnell *Andrew Perez as Frosty Harlow *Richard Sloniker as Chase Relerford *Brian Lewis as Pa *Ashley Flannegan as Brooke Tavanah *Mark Waldstein as P.G. Krolmeister *Jonah von Spreecken as Frank Hardy *Rob Jones as Joe Hardy Shadow at the Water's Edge *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Kira Lauren as Yumi Shimizu *Mikano Fukaya as Miwako Shimizu *Walayn Sharpes as Takae Nagai *Marc Biagi as Rentaro Aihara *Chiara Motley as George Fayne *Jennifer Pratt as Bess Marvin *Adrienne MacIan as Savannah Woodham *Ryan Demerick as Logan Mitchell The Captive Curse *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Gerald B. Browning as Karl Weschler *Marianna DeFazio as Lukas Mittelmeier *Sara Mountjoy-Pepka as Anja Mittelmeier *Julia Sachon as Renate Stoller *Scott Carty as Ned Nickerson *Jonah von Spreecken as Frank Hardy *Gene Thorkildsen as Markus Boehm *Beth Peterson as Jordan Blakesly Alibi in Ashes *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Laura Hanson as Toni Scallari *Gene Thorkildsen as Alexei Markovic *Meaghan Halverson as Deirdre Shannon *Megan Jones as Brenda Carlton *Scott Carty as Ned Nickerson *Chiara Motley as George Fayne *Jennifer Pratt as Bess Marvin *Ken Boynton as Carson Drew *Mark Dodson as Chief McGinnis *Alex Yopp as DJ Beckford Tomb of the Lost Queen *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Dave Rivas as Abdullah Bakhoum *Marianna DeFazio as Lily Crewe *Gabriel Wolf as Dylan Carter *Sofia Rybin as Jamila El-Dine *Mark Waldstein as Jon Boyle *Keri Healey as Professor Hotchkiss *Jennifer Pratt as Bess Marvin The Deadly Device *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Katherine Grant-Suttie as Ryan Kilpatrick *Marc Biagi as Mason Quinto *Sara Mountjoy-Pepka as Ellie York *Mark Dodson as Gray Cortright *David Cravens-O'Farrell as Victor Lossett *Josh Crandall as Niko Jovic *Jonah von Spreecken as Frank Hardy *Rob Jones as Joe Hardy *Meaghan Halverson as Deirdre Shannon Ghost of Thornton Hall *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Keri Healey as Harper Thornton *Sharon Yamada-Heidner as Clara Thornton *Jeff Allen Pierce as Wade Thornton *Julia Stockton as Jessalyn Thornton *Dave Rivas as Colton Birchfield *Adrienne MacIan as Savannah Woodham *Julia Nardin as Addison Hammond *Scott Carty as Ned Nickerson *Jennifer Pratt as Bess Marvin The Silent Spy *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew and Kate Drew *Jeff Allen Pierce as Alec Fell *Julia Stockton as Bridget Shaw and Zoe Wolfe *Sofia Rybin as Moira Chisholm *Chris Jaech as Ewan MacLeod *Ken Boynton as Carson Drew *Scott Carty as Ned Nickerson *Jennifer Pratt as Bess Marvin *Claire Boynton as Young Nancy *Scott Tengelin as The Scientist The Shattered Medallion *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Jennifer Pratt as Bess Marvin *Sofia Rybin as George Fayne and Jamila El-Dine *Shiromi Arserio as Kiri Nind *Beau Prichard as Patrick Dowsett *Kira Lauren as Leena Patel *Jamal Fahim as Sonny Joon *Carol King as The Announcer Labyrinth of Lies * Lani Minella as Nancy Drew * Julia Stockton as Xenia Doukas * Katherine Grant-Suttie as Niobe Papadaki * Beau Prichard as Thanos Ganas * Jeff Pierce as Grigor Karakinos * Billie Wildrick as Melina Rosi * Jonah Von Spreecken as Frank Hardy * Rob Jones as Joe Hardy Sea of Darkness * Lani Minella as Nancy Drew * Dane Stokinger as Soren Bergursson * Katherine Grant-Suttie as Dagny Silva * Billie Wildrick as Elisabet Grimursdottir * Gene Thorkildsen as Magnus Kiljansson and Gunnar Tonnisson * Scott Carty as Ned Nickerson * Josh Crandall as Burt Eddleton * Kira Lauren as Alex Trang Midnight in Salem * Brittany Cox as Nancy Drew * Meghan Halverson as Deirdre Shannon * Jonah Von Spreecken as Frank Hardy * Rob Jones as Joe Hardy * Reba Buhr as Mei Parry * Elizabeth Maxwell as Teegan Parry * RaVal Davis as Lauren Holt * Kiki Penoyer as Olivia Ravencroft * Kay Luis as Alicia Cole * Danny Gendron as Jason Danforth * Daniel Rio as Judge Danforth * Ken Boynton as Carson Drew * Scott Carty as Ned Nickerson * Melissa Mabie as Dr. Elizabeth Hirst and the Ghost of Abigail * Adin Rudd as Damien Faulkner and additional voices Category:Browse Category:Extras Category:Lists